darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Airut/Strategies
Airuts are high level slayer creatures that provide very good combat and slayer experience. A slayer level of 92 is required to inflict damage on them. Besides experience, they drop Airut bones, Rune items, noted herbs, and noted resources which make them very profitable. Getting there Airuts can be found either south-west of the Piscatoris fishing colony, just west of the Phoenix lair on the peninsula, in Kuradal's dungeon, or north of the Graveyard on Mazcab. The fastest way to reach Airuts on the peninsula is to use the fairy ring teleport (code: ) and run west-southwest. Airuts located here are more spread apart. (Note: Players must be on slayer task in order to kill them in her dungeon) Abilities Airut use two combat styles, melee and ranged, the style used depending on which stance they are in. When meleeing, they stand on their hind legs and attack by punching. When ranging, they stand on all-fours and spit corrosive bile at the player. Airut prefer to exploit the weakness of the player and will switch between combat styles if prompted to do so (if the player changes armour or activates protection prayers). Airut's defence rises both over time and as their life points lower. In either style the Airut can initiate a brief berserk mode where they will deal inaccurate, but rapid and powerful damage to the player, continuing to use the same attack style as they were in at the time. This attack is signalled by the Airut beating its chest. It will use one arm for ranged and two arms for melee. This attack can be stopped by using the Rapid Fire or Flurry abilities anytime during the attack, depending on if you are using ranged or melee, respectively. It should be noted that to stop the attack the ability must hit; if no damage is dealt, the Airut will not be stunned and continue attacking. Take caution when using Flurry, as this is a multi-targeting attack. Alternatively, using a stun before the Airut begins this series of attacks will temporarily halt them, but will not prevent the attack from actually commencing once the stun is over. One can also use a root and step away from the frenzying Airut. This only works when the Airut is in its melee stance. Players must be careful when the Airut switch combat modes as the signal animation may not appear. If you start to receive rapid damage after a style change immediately use one of the abilities listed above to disable it. When they are using their berserk mode and are successfully hit from one of the two abilities mentioned above, they will kneel and catch their breath. During this short time frame, the Airut will be stunned and all incoming damage on them will be doubled. Airut can be safe-spotted using the rocks in the Piscatoris Hunter Area and often don't immediately switch from Melee to Ranged attack mode meaning the player can deliver a decent amount of damage (often about half of the Airut's life points) before having to deal with damage from their Ranged stance. Melee Melee is an effective method to kill Airuts with their high defence. Since their defence increases over time, it is highly recommend to not try and kill them with any weapon lower than level 80, as it is very likely they will miss as a result. Players will find that a full inventory of food won't be required to kill them as their shark drops should help heal any damage done to them. 4-5 pieces of sharks should be sufficient to start off with if players know how to kill them efficiently. One effective method to reduce the amount of banking per trip is to use the Penance aura in conjunction with Soul Split and Turmoil. Airuts tend to deal enough damage to players so prayer will be restored. Players most likely won't need more than two to four prayer/super restore/super prayer renewal potions per trip. If players use the melee method to kill Airuts, it is recommend they attack those on all-fours since the ones standing on their hind legs have a higher defense against melee. When they pound their chest in this position, players should be using the Flurry ability to prevent potential massive damage from its corrosive bile. Players are encouraged to use dual wield weapons since two-handed weapons have no abilities to stop their special attack. One effective combo is to use Flurry to incapacitate them right after they pound their chest then use Decimate for a potential 5k+ hit. Ranged Ranged is another method, although less popular than melee due to melee having more powerful thresholds compared to ranged. It is still a good style of combat against them as Rapid Fire will stun any berserking Airuts if it hits. Familiars The most common familiars that are brought to Airuts is mainly the Pack yak, as it provides the player a method to send their valuable drops to the bank. Some players bring Nihils instead, as they boost the player's accuracy to counter their increasing defences. If on a slayer task, a Nihil should be brought for very high accuracy, although magic notepaper will be needed if the player wishes to pick up any bones/mask pieces. Category:Strategies